scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Cove Spook Museum
: }} Crystal Cove Spook Museum was a tourist attraction in Crystal Cove, owned by Velma Dinkley's parents, Dale and Angie. Velma sometimes helps give tours. She has no enthusiasm about it because she knows all the ghosts are fake. One of the activities is a "Mystery Tour" run by Angie. When Mystery Inc. destroyed the Evil Entity, the universe was altered, creating a town that was unaffected by its influence and thus having no need to make a museum for all the strange phenomena and fake monsters terrorizing Crystal Cove. Employees * Angie Dinkley (museum owner and tour guide of the Crystal Cove Mystery Tour Bus) * Dale Dinkley (museum owner) * Lady Marmalade (barista) * Velma Dinkley (tour guide) List of museum exhibits * Captain Cutler's Ghost * Charlie the Haunted Robot * Creeper * Flim-Flam * Giggling Green Ghost * Luna Ghost * Miner '49er * Scrappy-Doo * Space Kook Areas * Monster exhibit: Once the costumes have been removed from the bad guys, they are placed here. * The Broken Spine: A gift shop, bookstore, and coffee bar. History ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season one Velma led a tour group there, and ended getting shushed by her parents for being too honest about the fake ghosts. The gang looked through an extensive collection of vampire books in the museum's gift shop. Professor Pericles was getting ectoplasm from the museum to mix an antidote for Aphrodite's hypnotic mind powers (but what he really wanted and obtained there was an industrial-grade drill-bit). Fred Jones and Daphne Blake visited the museum after-hours as a date. They mentioned that Flim-Flam was in jail for con artistry, and that in regards to Scrappy-Doo, Fred swore that they would never to speak of him again. Velma and Shaggy Rogers went there to look for an incantation to break a curse of the Headless Horror. While there, they attempted to rekindle their relationship. The gang went there and met Lady Marmalade, barista and exorcist. Season two A man was in the Spook Museum when Crybaby Clown scared him off. The gang went there to pretend to look up information about the Krampus. They also pretended to be surprised to find the Charlie the Haunted Robot exhibit missing. The gang went there to get information about aliens. In response to a distress call the gang went there and found the place had been raided by the Gluten Demon. Insert details here. ( ) Post-Nibiru When the Evil Entity was destroyed, it altered reality for all of Crystal Cove; meaning there was nothing to make profit from. There was no sign above the front door, implying it was just a regular shop. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 101. Beware the Beast from Below ** 111. The Secret Serum ** 116. Where Walks Aphrodite ** 120. The Siren's Song ** 122. Attack of the Headless Horror ** 123. A Haunting in Crystal Cove ** 201. The Night the Clown Cried ** 213. Wrath of the Krampus ** 216. Aliens Among Us ** 219. The Devouring ** 224. Gates of Gloom ** 226. Come Undone Notes/trivia * All the exhibits were the previous foes which the original incarnation of Mystery Inc. had solved in the past, from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. The Luna Ghost, however, appeared in the first live-action adaptation. References }} Category:Locations in Crystal Cove Category:Museums Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 locations Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 locations